Verdura
Para ver información sobre el objeto proveniente del [[Ice Climber (universo)|universo ''Ice Climber]] que solo aparece en La cúspide, véase Verduras (Ice Climber).'' Verdura o Vegetal (Vegetable en inglés, ''野菜ひっこ抜き Yasai Hikkonuki'' lit. Recoger Verduras en japonés) ha sido el ataque especial hacia abajo de Peach en todas sus apariciones en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Características Peach escarba un poco de tierra y saca un nabo que tiene una cara. Peach puede lanzar el nabo al presionar cualquier botón de ataque, dañando al oponente tras impactarlo. El nabo varía completamente al azar entre 8 distintas caras, de las cuales cinco poseen las mismas propiedades, mientras que las tres restantes causan un daño mayor, con una de ellas que causa un daño con mucha diferencia de las anteriores, pero que aparece con menos probabilidades. Este movimiento solo podrá ser usado en tierra; como tal, tratar de usarlo en el aire no producirá ningún efecto. En ocasiones muy raras, Peach puede sacar un objeto del piso en vez de un nabo, los cuales pueden ser una espada láser, un Bob-omb o un Mr. Saturn. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, si Peach es atacada mientras saca el nabo, el nabo quedará enterrado viéndose sus hojas. Cuando sucede esto, cualquier personaje puede sacar el nabo y usarlo para atacar. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U este movimiento recibe varios cambios. Para empezar, adquiere un mayor retraso al sacar una verdura del suelo. La verdura que causaba mayor daño ahora causa menos daño, y ya no hay posibilidad de que saque una Espada láser. Estos cambios se hicieron posiblemente para que el factor suerte no afectase tanto la batalla. Al ser estas verduras objetos cuyo uso es ser lanzados, los mismos pueden ser usados por oponentes de Peach en caso de poder atraparlos en el aire; además, al igual que otros objetos, estas no se ven afectadas por el desgaste de movimientos reiterados. Daño de las verduras El daño que causa cada verdura depende de la cara que tengan al sacarlas, el daño mínimo y máximo que podrán causar en los distintos juegos en que aparecen se muestra en las siguientes imágenes: Galería Verdura SSBM.jpg|Peach lanzando una verdura en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Verdura SSBB.jpg|Peach sacando una verdura en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Verdura variación SSBB.jpg|Una verdura con cara extraña. Peach lanzando una verdura SSBB.jpg|Peach atacando a Bowser con una verdura. Peach usando Verdura SSB4 (Wii U).png|Peach utilizando Verdura junto a Samus Zero en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Peach lanzando una verdura SSB4 (Wii U).png|Peach lanzando una verdura en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee, la verdura que saca Peach aparece como trofeo. Español right|90px :Verdura :Estas verduras, que aparecieron por primera vez en Super Mario Bros. 2, se pueden arrancar del suelo para arrojarlas contra los enemigos. A diferencia de las verduras normales, a menudo tienen ojos o incluso rostros. De hecho, cuando la Princesa Peach las saca del suelo para usarlas como proyectiles, la expresión de sus caras indica el daño que van a infligir. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Inglés :Vegetable :These vegetables, which first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2, can be plucked from the ground and hurled at enemies. Unlike regular veggies, they often sport eyes or even faces; in fact, when Princess Peach plucks them from the ground to use as projectiles, the expressions on their faces dictate how much damage they'll do. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/88) Personalizaciones Origen [[Archivo:Sprites verduras SMB2.png|thumb|Sprites de las verduras en Super Mario Advance.]] Este movimiento se basa en el videojuego Super Mario Bros. 2, en el cual los personajes (Mario, Luigi, Peach y Toad) podían sacar verduras desde el suelo para derrotar a los enemigos. Las verduras tenían un papel importante debido a ser una de las principales armas del juego. El hecho de que Peach pueda usarlas como ataque especial tal vez se deba a que antes del Super Princess Peach, Super Mario Bros. 2 era el único juego de plataformas donde es controlable. Curiosidades *Este movimiento es el causante del bug de Peach en el modo En serio en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, el cual obligó a Nintendo a lanzar un parche para corregir el problema. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Mario